


submerging, drowning, resurfacing

by lovelygallows



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Rebirth, Seraph!Sorey, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygallows/pseuds/lovelygallows
Summary: Waking is like resurfacing, and slowly, the memories come back to Sorey.





	submerging, drowning, resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepurinsesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurinsesu/gifts).



Sleep.

That is the first word that came back to me.

Funny how I know it – that I am still asleep. Despite feeling almost…

Oh. I have lost words. I mean the opposite of sleep.

(Perhaps it’s because my whole being feels heavy, my limbs weighed down like lead.)

I look down at my hands and see a fingerless glove on my left, with… crescent moons and bolts of lightning. I remember seeing it waved in front of me, and a teasing smirk, just out of reach.

Who?

Water, so much water, as if I’m drowning in it. Yet I know I’m doing it willingly, this slumber. Like a pact willingly made. (A promise.) And a confession that came long before it.

And a body, warm against my own, despite the cool water. The small of a back fitting snugly in my palm.

_Who?_

No, I am not drowning, but I have forgotten things. Like the missing passages of a well-worn book, or the crumbling ruins from some bygone age. This is why I liked… archaeology. It’s like putting puzzle pieces together, trying to make sense out of it all. And by my side, always, was…

Ah. _You._

A shock of white hair. Smiling lilac eyes. The taste of matcha on your lips.

Close, you were so close to me. I could hear your heart, and you mine. Two beings inhabiting a single space – two souls merging into one – and yet I felt lighter than air. Arms raised, head held high, invincible in the blinding light. I was – _we_ were – infinite.

But we were not invincible, were we?

There were sacrifices that had to be made, those we could not save. Or did save, just not how I once imagined.

And uncleanliness. Negative emotions, I remember, that just wouldn’t stop coming. A dirty color, a foul stench that always caused us labored breathing and overwhelming nausea, that we swore to make clean again. To create a world where two species, where… humans and seraphim, yes, those are the words, can co-exist peacefully.

It was my dream. And it was yours. To return things to how they once were, at the dawn of Time.

Time.

What is Time? How much of it has passed? Decades? Centuries? (Time, and surely, death.)

I remember the word, yet its meaning eludes me.

But it matters not. Not anymore. What’s a few hundred years to eternity? A drop of water in a vast river.

You and I – we will have all the time in the world, I’m sure.

But I wonder how you’ve been, what all this time means to you – so little, yet so much. After all, time passes differently in different company. Or even lack of company.

I do hope you have not lacked company though, in all these years.

Even now, I can sense you. Somewhere nearby, somewhere close, and I know you came here often.

(In contrast to sleep, there must be… waking.)

I open my eyes.

“Mikleo.”

 


End file.
